M I N E
by sakurablossom95
Summary: Itachi don't like girls but a sassy spunky beautiful babe captures his image...well every since 7th grade but boy does he get a wake up call.


Ayame Nakayama was closing her locker when someone hit her in the head with a paper "Watch where your throwing shit you prick!" Ouch. Itachi just got insulted by a GIRL. She didn't know who did it til' she turned around and looked at whoever it was that threw it.

"Watch what you say bitch." Woah! That was interesting. Itachi Uchiha had said WORDS! Not "Hn." BUT WORDS! Ok mabey today wasn't the day to call him a prick.

Everyone stopped and stared. Itachi Uchiha stood there looking at the girl he had just insulted. Why he insulted one of the most hottest girls in school? He don't know but didn't like how she had just called him a prick because he hit her in the head with a paper ball. Black peirced into Red as the two colors clashed. His opposite yet everything. She was wearing a pair of dark slim fit skinny jeans and a black strapless bra with a black tube top with red blossoms going up her side. A black cardigan top and a pair of black thigh length boots. Her hair was as black as night and reached down past 5 inches past her waist. Her right eyebrow was. Her lips were a dark pink and perfectly full and plump, but Her eyes were beautifully Red and her long lashes made em' stand out. She was wearing a pair of black Ray Bans that were sitting on the edge of her nose as her left brow was raised up as her smirk was still there as if asking him _'Did you just call me a bitch?' _Everyone knew that Ayame Amaterasu Nakayama did not like being called a bitch. She belonged to the third most richest family's in Kyotoko. First Itachi's dad Fugaku Uchiha.

She didn't know why but she just did. She fell in love with the Uchiha in 7th grade. He was wearing a black 1x t-shirt with a red 2x t-shirt and black loose jeans under with red Nikes. They stood there and stared soon Sasori elbowed Itachi in the arm and Itachi smirked at Ayame and and backed they walked to homeroom Dedira shouted

"Itachi Uchiha! You just insulted _**the**_ Ayame Amaterasu Nakayama! How do you plead?" Deidara asked.

"Guilty." Itachi just smirked as he walked to Homeroom A215.

_**A y a m e ' s P O V . . .**_

"Geeze bad enough I have homeroom with him already but I'm going to jail for murder if he calls me that again!" She screammed in the girls bathroom. Her, and her bestfriends, Kamiko Miyagi, and Sayuri Tottoyo were dolling up. Kamiko was a blonde haired girl. Her hair reached to the end of her elbows and her eyes were blue and she was wearing a blue tank top with a white short sleeved cardigan and a frilly white mini skirt with black flats. Sayuri Had Long red hair that gave a slight curl at the end and stopped below her finger tips. Her eyes were a dark -blueish color and her lips were plumped and full. She wore a black tank top with a pair of black shorty-shorts that went nicely with her red pumps and her gorgeous legs.

Kamiko clapped her hands together and started boasting about Itachi. "Calm down Ayame-Chan! I mean he's like a God! And thoses abs!-"

"SHUT UP KAMIKO!" Ayame shouted at the orange haired girl.

"I'm just kidding Ayame-Chan! I like Deidara anyways!" Kamiko smiled and put her stuff back in her make up bag.

"Let's just get this over with! I wanna go to the mall after school." Ayame told her friends. She applied the last of her liquid eye liner and went to homroom. Ahh her least favorite English teacher! But hey! What's it to her she second to the top of her class. And again the first is Itachi. She walked into the class and sat right infront of Sasori. Itachi came in and sat right on top of the desk on the right side of her. Then turned her way and started talking to Sasori about his new bitch he dumped 2 days ago saying how she was obssessed with him. _'Pftt.. as if!'_ She rolled her eyes and Itachi looked at her.

_**H o m e r o o m . . . N o P o v . . .**_

Itachi and Sasori were talking about that airhead Airi from Second year class. Ayame was texting and everyone else was busy doing there own thing. Itachi was bored so he decided to mess with Ayame a little and try out his luck and see what she had in store for him today after all he did know about her crush on him. He decided that he would try to give her a massage. He gently placed his hands on her back and moved them gently. He waited then she finally jumped out of her daze.

"Hn. Someone looks like they could use a massage. Why so tense?" Ayame looked at Me and scoffed.

"As if I would let you touch me! Go find someone else to _play_ with!" She shouted at him. He grabbed her thigh and and gave it a squeeze. He saw her blush. He smirked and watched her yank her leg away.

"K-k-knock it off!" She said.

"Why? You like it don't you?" She turned her head away.

"As if the Itchy Uchiha God of sex! Would dare flirt with me! I'm flattered! NOT!" He smirked at my nickname. She turned and started talking to Ryo Iwate. He had red hair and green eyes. He had half of the school girls after him. He was Itachis' rival.

"HEY EVRYONE I'M HERE!" Airi's loud mouth boomed through the room. Itachi rolled his eyes as she stutted over to his desk in her skimpy clothes. She was wearing a blue mini skirt with with a pink halter top that stopped above her belly button and black Christian Louboutin heels and her ugly black ruly hair  
>with her black framed glasses. Itachi Looked over at Ayame she just shook her head.<p>

"Airi just shut up for once please! Thanks!" Ayame turned around and continued talking.

"Hah you just _jealous_ because I was making out with Itai-Kun!" Ayame stood up and took off Airi's glasses almost smashing them to peices.

"Really Airi I heard he got_ bored_ of you. Your a _stalker_! I mean come on look at _you_! You don't even match! Such a shame those heels went to waste! And I could have Itachi right now if I wanted too! Why? Because I'm not boring! I did gymnastics. I could _bend_ in _so many ways_ that a guy couldn't get _enough_ of me! He would _**never**_ get bored of me. I'll make him go _insane_ and_** beg ME**_ not the_ other way around_ Bitch!" She spat at Airi.

"Sure if you had the balls to take him from me! Then DO IT!" Ayame smirked. "_Gladly_." Ayame walked over to the desk Itachi was sitting on and grabbed the front of his shirt then looked at Airi and smiled. She turned around and looked him in the eyes and kissed him full on the lips. His tongue found it way to her lips and slipped in and one arm snaking around to pull her in closer. Airi stood there and gaped at the scene she just walked over to Ayame and pulled her off Itachi. "I know you just did NOT kiss my man!" Ayame smirked and pushed Airi into the desk behind her and sent her flying backwards. "I do believe I just did so and you didn't!" Airi stood up and fixed herself. "Your so dead Nakayama!" Airi charged at her and when Airi pulled her hand back to punch Ayame and started moving it Itachi grabbed her hand and flung her backwards. Airi looked at him in disbelief and stormed outta the room as Ayame uttered a little "Thank you." to him and sat back down. Itachi was silent for the rest of the period.

_**L u n c h . . . N o O n e ' s P O V**_

Ayame was sitting with her girls when she heard 3 other trays drop on the table she looked up and saw Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara. Smirking at all three of them.

"We have a proposition for you 3 girls." Deidara spoke up. Ayame rose her brow at the three boys.

"Spill now." The red Sayuri head said.

"Seems as if you three ward off fan girls. So you become our girls and keep them away." Dedira spoke up so easily and smirked at Kamiko who just looked away trying to hide the blush that was spreading across her face. Deidara slipped his hand under the table and rested his hand on her leg. She still looked away and kept blushing. She became a tomato in the face.

"Kamiko goes with Deidara. Sayuri goes with me. And Itachi goes with Ayame. Deal?" Sasori Spoke up. The three girls nodded and then the bell rang.

"Walk us to our last period then." Sayuri said. Everyone walked to last period. Before they split up into seperate rooms.

"Would you like to go to the mall with us after school? I mean if you guys aint busy or anything." Itachi looked at Sasori and Deidara and they nodded their heads.

"Sure." Itachi answered.

"Alright. We'll meet you at the west wing parking structure." They nooded. Itachi and Ayame walked into Bio-Chemistry. Ahhh Mr. Hatake, the pervert. He always tries to take a peek at Ayame. He walked in and passed out goggles.

"Alright class choose a partner!" As soon as Ayame was about to walk over to her friend Dynasty but a hand snaked around her waist and sat her down. She looked over at Itachi who was putting his goggle strap underneath his braid. She sighed and put her goggles on.

"Okay class today we will be making bubbles for fun because everyone Aced their tests." Ayame raised her hand.

"Yes Ayame?"

"Don't we just add soap and water? Because it's not much of an experiment if you know how to do it already." Kakashi frowned.

"It's not regular bubbles. I'll explain but first everyone come get a block of dried ice and a hand towel some bubles and a bowl." Ayame walked up and got the materials needed to do the project.

"Alright add to your hand towels. Gently place to block of dried ice into the bowl." Ayame put it in the moved back a bit because vapor started spreading out of the bowl. "Then you dip the hand towel into the bubbles and spread it out so it gets the edges of the bowl." Once Ayame did that a huge bubble was created. Then Kakashi walked over and handed them a paper and popped it.

"Good job A." Ayame looked at her paper. _**"Draw a Picture of the bubble."**_ Was titled at the top She grabbed a blue colored pecil and drew a circle then shaded it blue. She put her name on top then turned it in. She sat there for the rest of the period and waited for the bell.

"I'm having a party friday be there." Itachi told her.

"And what makes you think that you could boss me around?" She questioned him.

"Because Airi will be there." She looked at him then smirked. _'Oh hell YEAH! I'mma kick her fucking ass!' _Ayame nodded and waited for the bell to ring. It rang and her and Itachi walked to the west wing to get her books and wait for the others. Kamiko showed up with her hand on her neck walking next to a smirking Deidara.

"H-hey guys!" _'She has to have a hickey!' _Ayame moved swiftly to her locker and opened it Kamiko moved to her right beside her and then Ayame acted like she was reaching for something in Kamiko's locker and then she grabbed her shoulder and spun her around she caught a glance at Kamiko's neck.

"I knew it! Spill." Ayame stood there with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. Kamiko looked at Deidara who was talking to Itachi and then Whispered it just enough so she can hear. " We were sitting in pre-calculus watching a boring movie and the teacher was taking forever in the backrooms. So we started talking and then he kissed me and then we started making out then he moved to my neck and kept sucking." She blushed.

"Awwww!" Ayame smiled. Then Sayuri and Sasori showed up hand in hand._ 'She's up to his chin even wearing pumps? There so cute! ' _Ayame thought.

"Alright let's get going!" Sayuri shouted. They walked to the parking lot. The girls got into Ayames' brand new silver Cadillac Escalade. The boys ,except for Deidara, jumped into the Itachi's All black Lamborghini. Deidara jumped into his black Dodge Charger.

Once they got to the mall they went to one of the outlets. After getting over 700$ worth at the outlet they went over to a jewerly store she bought a bunch of different earring and rings. It was the boys turn. They went to some guy shop bought clognes and shirts and pants. After they went to the Cold Stone Creamery around the way. The tables only had 2 chairs each so everyone sat with each other. A girl with long brown hair and a pink shirt with a black mini skirt walked up to them.

"Hi my name is Saya how can I help you out today?" She eyed Itachi and smirked. _'Oooo... wow check out him he looks loaded. Who's the girl though? Oh well.' _Saya smirked and strutted over to him.

"What can I get for you and your...sister?" Ayame looked up and frowned. _'Oh hell no I know this ugly broad just did NOT say what I think she did. I'll show her sister!" _Ayame leaned over to Itachi and pulled him in for a kiss. He pulled her in closer. Saya stood there and frowned at the scene infront of her.

"Yeah I want a Banana Sundae for me and my boyfriend and a Vanilla shake thanks!" Ayame rudely told the waitress. Itachi smirked and pulled out his iPhone 4. He started texting. She examined him. _'He's soo perfect! I still Love him and it's been forever! I wonder if he knows though. I actually kinda like being his girlfriend.'_ Ayame sighed and laid her head on the table. _'Wait! What am I doing? I'm not exposed to be liking this!'_ She looked over at Itachi who was texting god knows who. Suddenly outta no where comes Airi's barking voice.

"Itai-Kun! So what should I wear for your party tommorrow?" Airi looked over at Ayame.

"You bought the bitch with you?" Ayame glared at her through slit eyes.

"Funny the only dog I see is you barking like a little chihuahua that you just wanna kick cause it wont shut up."

"EXCUSE ME? WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE" Ayame stood up.

"You know Airi you just need to shut the hell up and leave me alone. And another thing! Itachi is M-I-N-E. MINE! So get over it." Ayame sat back down. Airi huffed and walked back out the door. Her fatty food came.

"Anything else I could get for you two?" Ayame took her card out of her purse and handed it to the waiter. "No thank you. We're good." After she spooned down her Banana Sundae then she attacked her milk shake. After everyone was done they headed out. Deidara, Kamiko, Sayuri, and Sasori took Deidara's car. Itachi walked Ayame to her car.

"Tommorrows friday my party starts at 8:30pm be there." She unlocked her doors and was about to get in but then she felt a hand grab her wrist and pull her up. She locked eyes with Itachi. He leaned his head closer and closer until she could feel his hot breath on her lips. She leaned in and closed the gap. He sucked on her lower lip and snaked his hands around her waist. He fisted her hair. He kept going, then pulled away. She stared into his eyes for a quick second. They almost seemed as if they wanted to turn red. He closed his eyes and sighed, then leaned his head against hers.

"There's something about you I don't know what it is..but I will find out." He gave one last quick kiss then dissappeared. She pressed her fingers lightly against her lips and smiled. She drove home smiling as if the world just crowned her Queen Ayame. She got her stuff out of her car and walked into her house and up her staircase. Her large house was empty. Her dad was on another business trip for two weeks. The only one there was her cousin Hina. She had brown short hair that went to her shoulders and her eyes were a golden red. She had long slim legs and Double C's. Her lips were pink and thin. She opened her door to her room. Her room was enormous. It was a dark red. Above her closet door in black letters had the japanese symbols for the word love written largely she opened her closet and walked into the back she put her new dress, heels, and accessories in her over large closet. She put her rings and what not into their correct places. She grabbed a towel a pair of yellow boy shorts and a grey tank top and headed for her tub. She filled it up with hot water and bubbles and dipped her legs in along with the rest of her body.

"I don't get it! What was he talking about 'There's something about you?' I don't get it!" She was arguing with herself. She washed, rinsed, dried off and went to bed.


End file.
